To the best of our knowledge, the 4,6-dimethyl-3-octen-5-ol is mentioned only in one document. In said document, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,662, 4,6-dimethyl-3-octen-5-ol is described as having a green herbal odor, i.e. an odor totally different from the one of the present invention's composition of matter. However, although this document reports a pure compound, in fact the product obtained is a composition of matter comprising at least three different chemicals ingredients.
This document does not report or suggest any organoleptic properties of the invention's composition of matter, and its associated uses.